bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E03
The Past is the third episode of the Battle Heroes X series that aired on TV Nexus, the third episode of season one, and the third episode overall. It features Cloud, Zack, Julius and Popple as their younger selves in the Academy of Preschool. It aired on January 2nd, 2006 on TV Nexus. The Episode Cloud was asleep in his house, tired as usual. Zack was in his room at Julius' house, sleeping peacefully, not aware tomorrow's a school day. Julius was sleeping too, dreaming about sheep. His loud alarm clock was ringing and he disabled it. Wasn't too comfortable with the ringing noise. He now had to go to class. Zack woke up, gave an impatient sigh and got up. Cloud's mom woke him up. "Cloud, It's time for school," She said. He rubbed his head, and headed into the bathroom. Washing faces and brushing teeth. Cloud left the house, Pikachu Bookbag on. He stood at the bus stop, silently. After Zack got ready for school, he went to the bus stop, awaiting the bus. Popple floated to the bus stop quietly and stood next to Zack and Cloud. "Hey Zack," She greeted. "Hi...wait, how do you know my name?" "I can read people's minds!" She burst out, giggling. "I'm Popple." "...Oh, hi, Popple. Is it your first day? I haven't seen you at this school," Cloud asked. "Hello guys!" She is all excited, trying to make friends. "Yeah, I'm the new kid." Cloud smiles, picking up on her joy. "I'm Cloud!" "Sweet, we got another person to sit with at snack time. Now we won't be called losers anymore. Not even sure where they learned that...wonder where Julius is," Zack mumbled. The bus came for the three and Cloud got in first, sitting in the middle row. he expected his new friends to sit with him. Meanwhile, Julius got ready later than usual and ran downstairs, tripping multiple times. The school-bus was already driving away once he got outside. Rats! Now he would have to take the second bus for all the late kids. Cloud sat in the back. He was a bit... Hype. And his hype, affected others. greatly. Popple sat next to Cloud. Zack moved seats, though, to the front. For some reason the back of the bus was getting affected greatly and he had to sit somewhere else to ignore...the bullies. She floats up next to Zack. "Hi friend!" "Hi!" He said, he seemed a bit more happier today. Happier than Julius. Zack felt like he was coming out of his shell. Cloud teleported into Zack's Lap. "I got Pokemon Emerald!" "Sweet! I got, uh, Sapphire," Zack said. "And I got Ruby!" Popple chirped in. "We should play together after school!" Cloud yelled. "Yeah, at my house! You can get to know me better," Popple added. "Oh yeah, totally at your house, you have french fries there...the good kind," Zack said. "Zack. Who did you start with? I started with Torchic," Cloud asked. "Hmm, started with Mudkip," Zack replied. "I'm Treecko girl then!" She smiled. "Oddly enough, all of them are cool," Zack said, smiling as well. "Can't lie! They all kick butt!" Julius was having a ball constantly bounced on his head by the "delinquents" of the Preschool Academy. Should've woken up earlier, Julius thought to himself. The bus arrives at school, after 45 minutes of chatting. "See you guys in class, if we share the same first class.." Zack said, getting off the bus and going towards the school, and then heading to class. Cloud read the directions given to him a few days ago at the open house for the Preschool Academy. "H-hey! Wait up! We're in the same class!" Popple read her directions, and headed to her class. She used the telekinesis she had, of course. "Same! We're all in the same class! What a co..co....coin.." She had trouble pronouncing the word. "...Coincidence!" Popple floated after Zack and Cloud. Zack ended up in class first, no one seemed to have entered except him, which is quite strange. He was the slowest in the entire school. Getting off his bus, Julius rushed to class, hoping he wasn't too late. "Yay!" Zack yelled. "I'm not last for once!" He walked around quickly in the class. Julius opened the door, falling down. He was exhausted from running across the halls to get to class. "You're late, Julius. Why is this?" The teacher asked, all the students were staring at him. "Um....er...." He sweatdropped. He didn't have a real answer for that. "That's a star off the star chart." The teacher grabbed a spatula-like tool and scrapped a star off a star chart. Julius seemed to have the most in the entire class. "Noo...." Julius sighed and slowly walked to his seat, muttering. Cloud was in Math Class, which was the first class of the day, along with Zack, Popple, and Julius. He always did his work quickly and correct. So he earned Teacher's Pet! Popple entered the class, sitting next to Cloud. "Hey Julius," Zack whispered, greeting the boy. He seemed to have been quiet and depressed almost everyday. "You look glummer than usual." "Hi Zack..." "What's up?" He asked. "Erm...nothing. Just lost a star off the star chart," "That's a surprise, since you seem to be the most quiet person in the whole school. So uh, did you get Emerald, Sapphire or Ruby? I got Sapphire," He says. "None of them..." "Jeez, were you invited by Popple to go to her house?" He asks. "Who's Popple?" Julius questioned. "Oh, just the new girl to the school. She's pretty cool and stuff,” Zack replied, getting to work on his assignments. Cloud did the classwork the teacher assigned him. Popple does the same. They both finish. Cloud pulls out his Gameboy of course. It was.... 2003. A teacher in the class Zack and Julius were assigned to handed them both paperwork. It was...History. Zack did the paperwork and turned it in. Cloud started up his GBA and played Emerald. He was already in Oldale town. Julius finished his work as well, giving it to the teacher. Popple was busy in Ruby now, both of them playing quietly. After quietly finishing the paperwork, Zack got out his Gameboy and quietly played Sapphire, grinding his Mudkip to be the very best. Julius played with his pencil. After minutes and minutes of playing, the bell was ringing and soon after, it was time to go to the Cafeteria for lunch and Cloud left the room in a rush, running at top speed to get first serves of his favorite subject, lunch! Popple was in the lunch line already, having beat Cloud there. "Teleportation," She giggled as Cloud sighed in frustration. He grudgingly got behind Popple. After getting Chocolate Milk, an apple and a grilled cheese sandwich, Cloud sat down next to Popple and Zack. Zack and Julius packed their own lunches, but Julius was sitting at a vacant table, eating a pear. Zack noticed Julius was sitting alone, so he called him over. "Hey Julius, come sit with us!" He said. "Hurr? Oh, er, sure," Julius got up and sat down with Cloud, Zack, and Popple. "Who're you? Don't answer that, I can already find out~!" Popple took her food and teleported to the seat next to Julius. "You're....Julius!" She asked. "....Yeah. I'm guessing you can read minds or something..?" He said. "Yup!" Julius ate his lunch silently. "Hey, Zack?" "What, Julius?" Zack asks, sipping his chocolate milk. He usually only talked to Julius, only because Cloud was usually on his Gameboy and other handhelds he brought and Popple was...Popple. Cloud was back on Emerald.... "Eem..nevermind.." Julius looked away. "Weird," He said, he continued to eat his apple and sip his chocolate milk, whenever there was a garbage can nearby, he threw away all his food, he wasn't a very hungry child. Popple tapped Julius with her fork. "What?" Julius turned to Popple. "Tehe~. Hi," She smiled. "Oh, yeah, Popple, are you going to invite Julius to your house after school with us?" Zack asked. "Of course!" She smiles at Julius warmly. "Wanna come with us?" Popple asked. "Sure!" "Sweet!" "You do have an extra copy of Gen 3, right? He has none of Gen 3." Zack said depressingly. " I have Firered!" Julius pulled out a Firered cartridge from one of his pant pockets. "I think FireRed can do, both have Gen 3 graphics, so yeah,” Zack smiled. "Popple, you have a Gamecube?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, why?" She replied. "I'm getting one for my birthday, and Melee." "I have a Playstation 2." Zack said. "Zack, get Sonic Riders!" Cloud suggested. "Whaaat? I already got that. Want me to bring it over, Popple?" He asks. "I LOVE SONIC!" Cloud yelled. "I have like, 4 controllers, so yeah." Zack said. When the bell rang again, it was time to go to recess. Cloud dashed outside, making them all float with psychic. Popple floated on her own. "Gweah!!" Julius shrieked, not comfortable with this new feeling of levitating. Cloud was actually comfortable with the floating, he floated all the time. Julius hoped Cloud didn't drop him somewhere dangerous. Popple floated next to Julius, staring at him. Cloud sets them onto the ground gently, whipping out his Gameboy and continuing to play. Julius noticed Popple staring at him. "?" "Julius, I think you're cute!" Popple blushed, floating off to play ball with the other kids. "Err...thanks," Julius replied, confused. Suddenly, the bell rang and all the kids began to inside for their last classes of the day. Cloud rushed to class while Popple floating next to him. Zack ran to class. "Bye, Julius! See you at our next class!" Popple giggled as she floated to the next class. Julius followed Zack. "Bye.." He waved to Popple. The teacher of the class was sitting at his desk, tinkering with a desk toy. The hell did he sign up for? All these sticky-handed children were really getting on his nerves, but it'll all be worth it the end. Oh, how it will be worth it. Popple sat next to Julius. "The teacher looks....strange. Also kind of familiar," Zack said, looking at him. "The teacher looks like you, Julius, weird, huh?" Cloud said. says, taking a seat. "Okie doke. I am Mr. Ju...Joli....Mr.Jolis." "Hi, Mr. Jolis!" The entire class said in unison. After class, which wasn't really a class as much as it was Mr. Jolis letting everyone do whatever they wanted, all the kids flooded out of the school, Zack, Julius, Cloud, and Popple walking home together. Julius started for his house, class being over. "Where’s Zack.." Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, hanging out at Popple's house,” He headed home and let his mother know that he and Zack were going to a friend's house before heading to Popple's home. Julius knocked on the door and Cloud let him in. "Sweet! You made it! I'm Cloud, if you didn't know," Cloud said, smiling. "Hey Cloud. I'm Julius, but I'm guessing you already knew," Julius headed inside and Cloud showed him upstairs to Popple's room, where they were all hanging out. "Hey, Julius!" Zack greeted Julius, lying down on Popple's bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on one of Popple's windows and Julius walked over. Popple was floating right in front of it. "Huh?!" "May you let me in, Julius?" She asked via telepathic powers. "What the?! How did you do that?! Forget about it. Why are you out there?" Julius asked, opening the window. "Cloud dared me to," She floated into the room and glomped Julius. "Oof!" He fell down, Popple on top of him. She stared at Julius. "Off to sleep!" Zack exclaimed as he...went to sleep on Popple's bed. "Can you get off me, please?" Julius asked, uncomfortable. "I don't wanna, Julius-Chan," Popple smiled down him. "Julius got a girlfriend!" Cloud chanted, running around the room. After a few minutes, Zack couldn't actually go to sleep because of all the talking. "Quiet, um...Claus," Julius muttered. "He won't deny it! HAHA!" Cloud laughed loudly, rolling on the ground. "What's up?" Zack got off the bed. Popple kissed Julius' cheek. "Aww, Julius got a girlfriend. Cute," Zack said, smiling. Cloud laughed even more. "He didn't deny having Popple as his girlfriend either, did he?" said Zack, beginning to laugh. He finally shoved her off, getting up. "Julius, don't be rude. All she wanted was a hug," Zack said, taunting him. His voice got deeper. "And a kiss," Cloud added. "Go on, Julius. Kiss the bride." "No!" Julius looks away. Popple sniffles. "J-Julius...." "You're hurting her feelings, jerk," Zack scolded. "Aren't we like..really young?" Julius asked. "Oh yeah," Zack said. "You're fine. That is...until you're 10." "Whatever." "Hahaha!" Zack laughed. "Idiot." Cloud was feeling tired, so he decided to take a nap on Popple's bed. For some reason, this made everyone want to sleep now. Zack tried to sleep again and succeed and Popple lied down next to Julius. Cloud slept on the blanket of Popple's bed. He was pretty small. "No...no...don't eat that, Mr.Snuggles! You don't know...how long it's been there!" Julius said in his sleep. Suddenly, he woke up. "Hurr..." Julius poked Cloud, waking him up as well. "Huh!? TOASTER STRUDEL!" Cloud said, tired. She was still asleep, looking all sexy. "Yes Claus. Toaster strudel." Julius poked him again, then Popple. Popple stirred, mumbling something about Julius. Zack was still sleeping. Snore. He was awake, and mauling people. In Diddy Kong Racing. "Hey, Cloud." He got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. "Hm?" "What time is it?" Julius asked, scratching his head. "Erm...4:00 P.M." He answered. "Hey Popple, mind if I raid your refrigerator for food?" He poked her and a book went sailing for his head, hitting him. No!" Popple woke up and hugged Julius from behind. "Hey, sweetie." "Don't call me that..." Julius frowned. "Why not, sweetie?" She asked, giggling before floating out of Julius's attack reach as he tried to hit her. "Julius. You shouldn't be attacking girls," Zack sighed, turning off the TV. "I can't play games with all this talking!" "Let's go to my house! There's something I wanna show you!" Cloud suggested, which Zack nodded in agreement to. "Sounds good," Julius left the room. Popple followed close behind. Zack and Cloud got up and followed the two. When they arrived at his house, Cloud dashed out back to his backyard. In the backyard, there was a large tree and on one of the top branches laid a treehouse. From the treehouse wires trailed down back to and inside the house. “Wooah!! This. Is. Awesome!!” Popple said. “How long have you been working on this, Cloud?” Zack asked. “My mommy helped me make it. Took about…” Cloud counted on his fingers and stopped at four fingers. “Two months.” “But you just counted to four,” Julius said, pointing to Cloud’s fingers. "Ooh, what's this? Teacher's pet got a question wrong?" Zack teased, laughing. "Shut up, Zack!" Cloud said, playfully pushing Zack. "So what? What matters is that it took a while to make this. I'm guessing you didn't come to see the outside. Follow me!" Under the tree, there was a small wooden platform that looked as if it could carry four kids. Cloud hopped on and so did the others. "Watch this!" Cloud's eyes began to glow a deep pink as the platform glowed pink as well. Slowly, but surely, the platform began to rise upwards to the top of the tree where the treehouse was. After about a minute, the platform finally arrived at the entrance to the treehouse. All four of them hopped off and Cloud's eyes stopped glowing. The platform dropped back down to the ground. "Bye bye," Julius said, watching the platform fall. "So Cloud, what did you want to show us inside?" Popple asked, looking at the treehouse. "You'll see!" Cloud walked in and the others followed. The inside of the treehouse was a lot bigger than what it looked like on the outside. There was a small table for four at the front, a small kitchen with a fridge in it, and a large flat screen along with ports and plugs for multiple games and gaming consoles. "Woaahhh..." Julius, Zack, and Popple said in amazement as Cloud led them in. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a pizza box along with four juice boxes from the fridge and walked over to the TV. "What is this place?" Zack asked, looking around. "It's a place for us to kick back, eat pizza, and play videogames!" Cloud said happily. "Neat!" Popple said, walking over to the TV and sitting down. The others followed suit. "What do you guys wanna play?" Cloud asked, opening the pizza box. Everybody took a slice. "I don't care, man! Let's just play!" Zack replied, catching only Cloud's happiness. And play they did. The four enjoyed themselves until it got really late for them...around 6 o'clock. It was only the calling of Cloud's mother that caused them to wake up from their fun. "Cloud! It's 6 o'clock! Time to come in!" m yelled from below. "Coming, mom!" Cloud yelled, getting up and beginning to clean things up. The others joined in the cleaning and soon, they were done. "I gotta go too! We should do this again, guys!" Popple said as she packed her stuff up. "Well, I better get home as well. My mom might be worried about me." Julius got his backpack and began to climb down the tree. Zack noticed this and decided he should leave to, as Mrs.Vladmire might be worried. "I should go too. See you guys tomorrow at school!" Zack said, getting his stuff and climbing down. Once all four were down, they all said good-byes once more and went their separate ways. STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF BATTLE HEROES X!! ONLY ON TV NEXUS!! Trivia * Originally, there were suppose to be two parts to episode, 40 minutes each, and was going to include the cast in their High School form, Middle School form and Elementary School form but that idea was cut due to budgetary issues, however, the idea for this was used in the manga. * Julius gets the lowest amount of lines in this episode. However he got the most lines in the first episode while Popple and Cloud got the least amount of lines. * This is the first episode to introduce a new character in the series: Mr. Jolis, Julius' future form who is a teacher at Academy of Preschool. However, Mr. Jolis was never mentioned again after the episode. Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Season 0 Episodes